No Title Yet
by marisgard
Summary: WIP


These memories… I wonder what the sorceress felt during those moments…

Zyra was facing the window, alone, staring at her immense garden, full of beautiful plants, each of those plants had a couple, making each other happy during the cold winters, and the suffocating summers, Zyra knew the plants were loyal to each other, and they were always going to stay to their partner's side, no matter what happened. Her breath was fogging the window, blurring the vision of the garden, after the window was fogged enough, the vision was blurried to the point the image reminded Zyra of the Kumungu Jungle.

Zyra was struggling with herself as she was going carefully through every single moment the sorceress had lived until she met her fait to the Ancient plant, Zyra. Many of the memories were just the sorceress doing magic, sitting in the wooden chair at her little house, greeting people in her dark place, most of the memories were useless to Zyra, except a few of them, moments where the sorceress, seemed to experience extreme feelings, as she screamed on most of these "special moments". Zyra was wondering what the sorceress experienced during those moments, Zyra could see the face of the lady in company of the sorceress, the lady was carefully touching the sorceress body and those delicate touches were making a powerful impact on the sorceress. Perhaps those were spots where the magic flow on the human body, thought Zyra, as she turned down to see her own body, or as she might think, the body she borrowed. Zyra lifted a hand up the air, to carefully examinate it, her hand was clean, soft, almost perfect if it wasn't for the fact that the tip of every finger was covered with protective leaves, those were in a red color, trying to camouflage as if they were the lady's skin, Zyra spoke in an unknown language, and the protective leaves dried almost in a blink of an eye and the hand was left unprotected, she then put her hand in her chest, right above her breasts, and started sliding the hand down her chest, she was trying to recreate the moment that the sorceress once lived, as she slided the hand through her breasts, Zyra felt something,

"Ahh" Zyra moaned, she never felt this before, she tried doing it again, but repeating the action was only giving less powerful effects. Perhaps it's the place I was looking for? Zyra thought, although only the first touch had the most powerful effect, Zyra wondered if the skin had already noticed about the intruder and protected itself somehow. The lady Plant ignored this spot as it was giving almost no sensations after repeated touches, and proceeded to keep sliding the hand down her torso, as she reached the stomach, she could feel the sensations getting stronger, as she reached her hips she was already moaning silently,

"Mmmm" Moaned the Ancient Plant, it seemed like the feelings were taking over her own consciousness. Zyra stopped at the part where the protective leaves covered her womanhood, she wondered what was under it, but since she never had the necessity to uncover it, she gave it no interest. Zyra knew that the body she borrowed had several powerful spots at touch, she wondered if the sorceress was being held as a prisoner and that was the way to torture her, touching the sensitive spots to make her suffer and scream. The lady at the side of the sorceress seemed to enjoy how she screamed, most of those memories were blurry, Zyra couldn't tell what the sorceress was feeling, but she could see the body being touched, The ancient Plant already found out that touching herself wasn't as powerful as the touches made by other person, just as the old memories showed her. Zyra gave this subject no more interest as she had an upcoming match, but she was obviously almost obsessed to know what the sorceress felt, now that Zyra was in a human body she had to experience it as much as she could, because she knew that at any moment, she could die, and after dying there would be no net of vines to retreat to, this was her last chance at life, she wanted to experience it all. The Ancient Plant stood up from her chair, and looked herself in the Immense mirror she had in front of her bed. "This body hides more secrets than I can imagine, I have to find a companion to know what the sorceress felt during those moments" Zyra said to her own reflection, while touching her face in a try to find any imperfections. Zyra realized it was time to leave, she was picked in a match as a support, and the duty was calling her. The ancient plant casted a spell, in an unknown language, and the protective leaves that were covering the top of her fingers, appeared again, her skin turned into a slightly darker color, and her eyes caught a light red color. As she was ready to be teleported into the Rift, Zyra evaluated her team in an intent to find a companion to help her recreate the moment, she saw Quinn, and Akali. Zyra knew Quinn, being a Demacian, wouldn't help her in the intent to recreate a torture moment, so she was left with Akali. Zyra stared at Akali a few moments, and the Fist of Shadow noticed Zyra staring at her, and wondered what was going through the Ancient Plant mind. The match started, and Zyra's mind was blurry with all the mixed thoughts that were going in her mind. "What did the sorceress feel?" "Will those sensations be too hard for me to handle?" "Will Akali help me to find out what happened to the sorceress that night?" Too many questions were flying thought the Ancient Plant mind, and those questions were taking her off the game, she made a few mistakes in the laning phase, apologizing properly after each one, she had to clean her mind, and the only way to do so was taking Akali to Zyra's house and going over the moment that the Ancient Plant was becoming obsessed at. Akali was wondering what made Zyra stare at her for so long, The Fist of Shadow's body was perfect, she had a hourglass shape, perfect breasts, a wonderful white skin with no scars from battle, something many ladies out there envy. Fist of Shadows was always trained for battle, her mom once said "Don't worry about being a good wife, it will all come when its necessary" So Akali never really thought about getting a boyfriend, or even about sex, all her life was about training for battle with Shen, eating, sleeping, and training with Shen again. Shen always took Akali out of any doubt she had, but the Fist of Shadows never asked about sex, or relationships. The match went over for a good 45 minutes, and both Akali and Zyra were exhausted.

"Hey Akali, want to come over to my house?" Asked the Ancient Plant, to what Akali responded

"What is the reason you invite me over to your home?"

"I


End file.
